someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bunker
The Effects Of War It was a really long and tiring day, I almost got fired and almost died too. On my way home the usual road was blocked so I needed to find another way, but that was the only road that showed up in my GPS. But then I noticed a road that didn't seem to show up in my GPS, which seemed weird because I had just bought my GPS from the mall and it was the latest version at the time. While on the road my car ran out of fuel for some odd reason… I swear it was almost full when I had gotten to this road. While trying to figure out what the problem of my car was, I heard a gunshot from far away. Panicked by shock, I ran into the woods right next to the road. After staying there for some time, I saw a bright light coming from afar. Walking straight to it, I saw an old bunker, and was surprised the electricity on that thing was still going. Guess the generators they make for war are very industrialized and durable. As I open the door, the lights shut off but turned back on again. That didn’t bother me at all though since it’s normal for such an old building to have electrical problems. But as I enter it, god damn the interior was clean. It was as if someone came there and renovated the entire building except the exterior. While I was wandering around, a door up ahead opened a little bit and I saw a gun pointing at me. “Put your guns down or I will be forced to shoot.” Said an unknown voice from the other side of the door. “Oh, I don’t have any. Are you the one keeping this place clean?” I said calmly as If I had no fears. “Keeping it clean? This place was created just days ago.” He said with a confused voice. “Jack, check him for weapons!” I saw a man approach me, Jack maybe? He was wearing clothes that seem to be an American military outfit from 1941. “What do you mean just days ago? The exterior is surely old. And as I told you, I have no weapons.” I replied, still with a calm voice. “Citizens? What the heck are they doing here, are they planning another lure?” He said as if it had already happened once. “Wait, is there a war going on?” I said with a confused voice, not knowing a single thing. “Are you a caveman? Cause you seem like one. Every single person knows about the war you dummy. After all, it’s the second one! I won’t be surprised if you didn’t know the first one.” He said with a jerk voice. "But... The war ende-" I didn’t even finished my sentence when the lights went off and on again. But now I’m in a completely different building, it was soaked in dried blood and skeletons were everywhere. This time I didn't have time to move, when I tried to, the lights flickered off and on. “Whoa. Sorry about that, the building’s generator is kind of broken, anyway what were you saying?” "I was saying, the war ende-" again, the lights turned off and on. But it didn’t show the bloody room I'd seen before this time, the lights simply flickered. It would seem that someone doesn’t want me to tell them. “God darn, this generator keeps getting broken, tell Kirt to do his job right. Anyway, what were you saying again? “Nothing, nothing.” I said, pushing aside my thoughts of telling them. “Anyway, let Jack guide you to the safe room.” He said as if he didn’t even care what I was about to tell him. As I arrived at the safe rooms, the lights flickered again. Then I seemed to be in a different building with a corpse that looked like he was struggling to get out of the room, with his body slumped against the door. There were two other corpses, one holding a gun and the other one holding the gunman's arm. I felt fear in my mind telling me to run away, but my instinct told me to stay and not move a single step. But fear won out and overwhelmed me. I ran away into another room that didn't have blood in it. The lights flickered once more, and then I was in what seemed to be a kitchen. The guy who talked to me was there too. “Already hungry? Damn, you just got here. Here eat this, the cook is trying out ingredients, you might have diarrhea because of this.” As I take a bite the lights turned on and off, and then, I looked at what I was chewing and vomited out of disgust. I was chewing on an arm with some flesh on it, it looked really recent, like it was only there for months. I panicked and ran very fast into random directions. I swung a door open, and when I look into the room, I saw a skeleton with half of its skull cut off. It had the same clothes, jeans and shoes with mine. I trembled in fear as the lights slowly turned off, wishing I had never walked into that bunker, never to have been such a stupid curious being, to have never gone through that road. And how did I not notice that the road I went to was removed after the war was finished? How stupid was I? Then my time came, the lights turned off. -Made by Ilredibello Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story